paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lollipops and Gummy Bears
Summary When Poptart is out in the park melting some new treats, she leaves for a second to grab some more ingredients. When she comes back she finds a mysterious pup messing with her treats. She starts to ask who she is, but the pup sees her and runs away. She goes to taste the tempered with treats, but finds that they actually tastes better than she excpected. She then sets out on a quest to find this mysterious little pup that has a lot of talent. Characters Main 6 Pups Ryder Poptart Poprock Confetii Smoky Tundra more coming soon maybe Story Confetii: Are you sure you want to go to the park to test out your new treats? Poptart: I'm sure, don't want to stink up the lookout if I mess something up and I don't want any interruptions! Confetii: *chuckles* okay, can I at least come with you? Poptart: I've already told you, I need complete focus if I want to make this new recipe Confetii: *gives her the puppy dog eyes* please!!! Poptart: Sorry, I really can't! Confetii: *stops* fine, have fun! Poptart: I will! With that, Poptart drove off to the Park to test out her new recipe (scene change, Poptarts badge) When Poptart arrived at the park she found a nice, quiet spot and started setting up supplies. She then started to make her new creation. Poptart (to self, in head): Ok, a little bit of this and a little bit of that! Ooo, just a pinch of this. She realized she had left a very important ingredient in the truck. When she came back, she found a pup adding something to her delicious treats! Poptart: *calmly so as not to scare the pup off* Hey, what are you doing? ????: *screams* aaaa *runs away* Poptart: Hey, wait! Poptart chased after the pup until, somehow, the pup had just disappeared. She went back to taste the new treats. Poptart (to self, in head): Hey! These tastes amazing! I've got to track that pup down! (scene change, Smoky's badge) Poptart used her Pup-tag to call Ryder. Ryder and the pups were playing a game of soccer when Ryder stopped to answer his pup-pad. Ryder: hello, Ryder here Poptart: hey Ryder I need help finding a pup Ryder: Who's missing? Poptart: Actually, I don't know. Could you please help me find them? Ryder: We're on our way, no job is to big no pup is to small! *presses button on pup-pad* Pups: Ryder needs us! Skye: *in the elevator with the other pups* where's Marshall? Marshall: I'm coming! *trips over a you and barrel rolls into the elevator crashing into Zuma* Pups: Marshall.... Marshall: what? I was on a roll! Pups: hahahaha *usual elevator scene* Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: pups, Poptart needs our help! I'll let her explain Poptart: I was making treats in the park and I forgot an ingredient in the truck, when I came back I saw a pup adding something to the candies. I tried to chase them down but they just disappeared. I don't know what she added but it made them even better than I had previously thought. (Gives a brief description of what the pup looked like)...one of the biggest things to look out for is her tail. Rocky: Why? Poptart: it was rainbow Ryder: we need to find her so Poptart can ask what she added. Chase and Smoky, I need you to help sniff out this mystery pup. Chase: Chase is on the case! Smoky: when there are laws to be upheld, this pup does it well! Ryder: and Skye, I need you to search from the air Skye: let's take to the Sky! Ryder: everyone else spread out, we need all paws on deck! Alright, Paw Patrol is on a roll! (Typical slide scene showing Smoky and Poptart getting into their vehicles) (Poptart, Smoky, Chase, and Ryder arrive at the park) Poptart: this was the last place I saw her Chase: lets get sniffing Smoky Smoky: Alright! *they both start sniffing* Smoky: got something~! Ryder: great work, lets follow it! (scene change, Poptarts badge) *''were Poprock is*'' Poprock: they'll never find me here. Don't you think Buddy (her teddy bear) Buddy (just Poprock with a lower pretend voice): No they won't, you're so smart Poprock: Yup! Well thank you Buddy Buddy:You're welcome *Poprock here's wispers* Chase: I think she's behind the school Poprock: *in head* how did they find me! Smoky: She's really close Poprock: *in head* I got to get out of here! *grabs buddy and runs away* Poptart: *sees her* there she is! Poprock ahhh! Smoky: we need to get her *starts to chase her along with Ryder and Chase and Poptart* Ryder: *while running* hey! stop! we won't hurt you! Poprock: no! that's what they all say *starts to run even faster* Chase: arf arf, net! Poprock: woah! *manages to dodge the net* Smoky: wow she's fast! Poprock:*runs into an ally but theres a fence* uh-oh *Poptart, Chase, Smoky, and Ryder stop* Poptart: now that we're done running, why don't you come here? Poprock: no! Smoky: Okay thats fine, whats your name? Poprock: Sweetie, Annie, Clara I've had them all! So really I don't have a name *sees a small hole in the fence* Chase: well its okay, we won't hurt you. Theres no other place to go Poprock: thats what you think *squeezes under the fence* Ryder: Rocky, Tundra, Confetii, she's heading your way! Tundra: we're on it Ryder! Poprock: *in her head* they're never gonna get me now! (Tundra, Rocky, and Confetii run straight into Poprocks path, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop in time) Poprock: oh this is going to hurt She ran straight into the pups and knocked them all down, but she kept going. She started to barrel roll and rammed straight into a brick wall. (And that pretty much knocked her out) When she came to, she was lying on a bean bag at the look out. Her vision slowly returned and she could make out a figure that was keeping an eye on her. She suddenly snapped into the realization that she wasn't at home and started to get defensive. Poprock: what happened, wait! How dare you! Marshall: it's okay, calm down you just hit your head that's all. Poprock: *backed up into the wall* stay back, get away! Marshall: *through his pup tag* Ryder, she's up. And not too happy. Ryder: okay, we'll be there in one second (Ryder and the rest of the PAW Patrol come down) Ryder: I see she's awake Poprock: *growling in the corner* Marshall: I took an x-ray of her when she was unconscious Poprock: You did what! That's a total invasion of privacy! Marshall: Yes, but is was to check to make sure you were all right. From what I've seen you've had.... Poprock: two fractures on my front left leg and paw, 4 broken ribs on my right side, and now thanks to you pups probably a crack in my head! (She was starting to tear up) Confetii: shhh, it's okay no need to cry (she took a step forward) Poprock: I said stay back! Grrrrr... Ryder: okay we will, just call down Poptart: yeah, we won't hurt you Poprock: yeah right... Confetii: why don't you just, I don't know, smile! Be happy, you're safe! Poprock: smile, smile! You want to know where smiling has got me? No where, it's just brought pain and suffering.... Chase: no one's how hurt you here Poprock was so exhausted, this fighting was just making her more and more sleepy. She was crying from all the memories that had been brought up. She had enough, she wasn't going to fight any more. So she just say down and cried. She then felt a paw wrap around her shoulder. Poptart: it's all right, just let it all out And that's what she did. She cried and cried and cried until there were no more years left to shed. Poptart: better? Poprock: better Rocky: now that you're all calmed down, can ask you a question? Poptart: Oh yeah. We just wanted to know what you put on the deserts? Poprock: what? Poptart: those deserts in the park, what did you put in them? Poprock: Oh, just some mint leaves Poptart: mint leaves, why didn't I think of that! Skye: no idea, but we found this laying next to you after you crashed into the wall, is it yours *pulls out buddy* Poprock: Yes, thanks for getting him! Skye: you're welcome Poprock was offered the chance to stay for a few days which she gladly accepted. She got more and more comfortable around the paw patrol and even started to smile again. Eventually Poptart asked her if she wanted to be her trainee which she accepted. She's now the fun, happy, and smiling pup we know today Hope everyone enjoyed it ^^ for now this story is finished. Might make changes or small edits but that's it ^^ yay! Thanks to everyone who has read this Category:Fanon Stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Stories Category:Story by PitbullLover Category:Fanon Category:Current Generation